Ahmoses
An exiled Priest of the noble class in Egypt, a renegade Prince of the Nile who had survived the purges of the Atenists, back when Lucifer’s first attempt at creating a Monotheistic state had gone bust in such a spectacular manner. Overview Ankhnaton’s failure to instill in his people a lasting devotion to the “One God” concept had been supremely disappointing, but Lucifer had resolved to try again when he guided Ahmoses to safety, along with the few thousand-or-so followers of the Aten order who were fleeing with him into exile. Ahmoses had been quite the follower in those days, freely willing to shed blood on behalf of his “Aten-Ra,” (the name that Lucifer had been going by at the time), a ruthlessly ambitious man who had held his group together through the fanatical force of his own personality, commanding the loyalty of over five hundred Habiru-born mercenaries, who served as the backbone for his priestly cast, the Sons of Levi. Only a man like that could have held this tiny group together on the hard journey that had taken them beyond the reach of Egyptian justice, looting temples of their treasury on the way to further fund their expedition. By twists and turns unimaginable they had managed to cross the barren Sinai desert to reach the mountain stronghold where Lucifer had intended to found his Kingdom. Almost immediately, however, their efforts ran into trouble when a group of Semite worshippers of the Egyptian Gods attempted to persuade the people that they had to atone for offending the Gods of the Middle Kingdom. Since Hathor had been one of those whose temples had been raided, these rebels had pleaded convincingly to build the Golden Calf as an offering to appease the Egyptian Moon Goddess. To say that Lucifer was annoyed at this would have been a gross understatement. Fortunately Ahmoses has rallied his mercenaries to purge their group of the GOD for their outrages. That was when Lucifer had hit upon the idea for the tablets with the Ten commandments, setting down in stone the rules that his people were steadfastly commanded to obey, on pain of torture, death and even worse. The first few commandments were intended to prevent a repeat of the Golden Calf episode, commanding the Habiru to obey only “The One True God” and to forsake all of the others. Ahmoses had even cleverly spun out some hodge- podge fables to convince the people that they had been favored above all others, telling them that they were a “Chosen People” and beginning the oral traditions by which the Habiru would place themselves at the center of all creation. Since that time the Habiru had tended to adopt the more prevalent laws set down by the Babylonian King, Hamurabi, but they would argue and debate the finer points of said laws until they were distinctly Habiru, then act as though these final versions of the law were the idea of their God in the first place. The traditional rhetorical arguments set down by Ahmoses proved durable over time, and subsequent generations of Levite priests had taken up his standard, adding and embellishing on his tales as they sometimes wove Babylonian, Cananite and Egyptian legends to account for how a near-mythical ancestor named Ahbram had been the true founder of their “Chosen Nation.” Yes indeed, Ahmoses had proven to be quite the Spin-Doctor, and a political genius besides this, for all his lacking a proper sense of direction. Category:Continuum-59343921